Forget Goodbye
by Ms.Ravenclaw2165
Summary: A re-post: A good-bye is never painful unless you're never going to say hello again... Read and find out how Ginny copes without Harry... Say what you need to say! Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye? PLEASE R&R...


**Forget Goodbye, A Harry-Ginny fanfiction…**

**It was based on the song "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus…**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**I wish I owned Harry Potter but unfortunately J.K. Rowling does! I don't know how I will live if she didn't exist! ENJOY!**

Ginny woke up as the sun shone through her drapes.

The 22-year old thought this day was gonna be different, but she thought wrong.

As soon as she felt the aura, she already knew that it was gonna be like those other days-days missing Harry-her Harry.

She was always desperate when he left.

It hurts. It burns her throat when she says his name.

She still loved seeing him, making her get one of Harry's pictures from under her pillow. His jet-black hair was all over his handsome face because it was windy that time. His emerald green eyes were looking so loving while waving at the camera. It was her who took that photograph in one of their dates.

She looked around the room. The room she and Harry used to share. The room where they always kissed, hugged, snuggled, slept and made love together. There wasn't much difference since he left. All of the pictures around the room were just removed and the walk-in closet just contained her clothes now, not to mention the t-shirts she owned that were originally Harry's. She was currently wearing one, the old, worn-out Chudley Cannons shirt that still has his scent until now. The room which had so much love and good vibes months ago was now as empty as Ginny imagined it.

She sighed and tried to reminisce the memories.

It's just so hard to move on… it's hard to do anything…without him.

She touched her lips and shut her eyes closed. It has been almost 3 months since he last kissed her but she could still taste his minty breath, his lips on her.

She started to cry…

She heard the silent music again. The same silent music she heard when she first danced with him in the Forbidden Forest on their first not-so-date date.

She can fool everyone but herself but still smiled the fake smile she always puts on.

Ginny Weasley is a gracious lady.

She goes to her work at the Ministry, looking as if everything's perfect and pretends to be happy with that job. She tries her vey best to block people away and has her own little lonely world.

Ms. Weasley manages well, of course, being one of Hogwart's most brilliant students during her years.

It was her day-off today. Saturday. She wiped the last of her tears and went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her brown eyes were red and puffy with purple circles around them. Her auburn hair was in a loose ponytail. "No wonder he broke up with me. I look horrible," she mumbled to herself and took her morning bath. The warm water relaxing her tensed figure.

She knew what she was gonna do today. Stay at home, eat, sleep and watch something from the telly (a gift from Hermione).

She headed downstairs and made coffee.

She was in deep thinking again. Looking blankly at something, wondering. She used to be the strongest girl. Though her weakness right now was always just around the corner, Harry.

She didn't know what happened to her when they broke up.

When she saw the picture of them together hanging from the wall of the living room, she started remembering the good memories again. She decided not to remove the picture. Like the others she removed when he moved out. It's because they seem very much happy and in love that she can't bare missing it.

She always remembers the very simple things he did for her whenever she looks at that photograph, like brushing her hair, running her fingers through it, kissing her neck tenderly, and murmuring how much he loved her whenever they're making love.

Yes, indeed. The very simple things that meant so much to her.

The tears won't just stop falling from her warm eyes.

She wanted to feel him again so she stood up and got her Muggle Music Player, a gift from Harry.

She turned it on and THEIR song covered the whole place and she couldn't help but sing along, wiping those tears she wanted to get rid of.

She had always thought of just flooing him and telling him she still loves him but it's just too… complicated.

It always takes most of her time thinking and crying over him but didn't care.

She loved remembering him.

The happy tears fell. The happy tears that fall from remembering how much he used to love her.

Though, she knew that any moment now, the most unforgettable and hurtful tears would start falling, too.

And they did. They stabbed her heart, the goodbye tears.

_=Flashback_

_Ginny sat on the couch in the flat she and Harry are sharing._

_Yesterday was another Harry-Ginny ridiculous fight and Harry walked out again…leaving her alone with guilt in the small apartment._

_She was seated near the fireplace because she knew Harry would be here any minute, getting all the blame even though it's not his fault. Like he always does a day after every other fight after he spends the night in Ron and Hermione's place or any of his pal's._

_It was almost like a routine. They had been that way since Harry accepted that Auror mission that got them away from each other for 2 months. Ever since he came back then, they have been so distant from each other. Like there's a barrier blocking them away from each other… _

_Five years had passed since the historic War at Hogwarts and those fights, the horrible night of loss._

_The fireplace cracked and there was Harry, though, he was not wearing that loving smile he always had when he was to see her after a fight. His face was blank._

_She didn't mind anyways. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his muscular figure. But she never felt HIS arms do the same. He just stood there, frozen. "Oh Harry, I am so, so sorry. Yesterday was my entire fault! Please forgive me?" she asked as she looked at him.\_

_He didn't look at her like she did and cleared his throat as quiet as he can. "Don't worry about it, Gin. It's alright," he said plainly._

_She had a feeling something bad was gonna happen so she didn't try kissing him even though she wanted his lips on hers badly._

_Harry spoke up. "Hey can we talk?" he asked and she was right. Something bad WAS gonna happen._

"_Uh, sure. Do you wanna sit down?" she asked hoping he would say yes._

"_No, Gin. This won't take long, I promise."_

"_Well, alright. What do you wanna talk about?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. A movement she makes when nervous._

_He took a deep breath and began fidgeting with his hands. "Gin, it's just that…yesterday…I-"_

"_Just spit it out Harry!" she said coldly._

"_I-,"he started and sighed again, struggling to find the right words to say, still escaping her eyes. "Gin, I realized something yesterday, after we fought. Gin, baby, all we do is fight and hurt each other in a sense that it's just too much already." From looking down, he looked at her but she knew he wasn't really looking at HER, he was looking PAST her. He is not seeing HER right now. "It hurts me to see you hurt, Ginny. In relationships, people don't hurt each other. They don't give each other pain."_

_Ginny stared at him, tears already blurring her view. "So, what are you trying to say?"_

"_All I'm saying is, maybe it would be best if we don't see each other anymore." he finally said to her._

_Ginny felt numb. "Are you-are you breaking…up…with me?"_

"_I guess you can call it that, Ginny."_

_Fury washed over her. "Have you GONE MAD?" she bellowed angrily._

"_Gin, please…"_

"_NO! Harry, NO! You can't just break up with me like it's that easy! It's not that simple!"_

"_I-," he tried to answer but Ginny cut him off._

"_I said NO, Harry! What do you think of me, huh? Some kind of toy you can just throw after you lose interest!" she said as she poked his chest harshly._

"_Gin, please calm down," He pleaded._

_Ginny was trembling with tears. She looked up the ceiling and bit her lip. She got her hands on her face and walked to the corner of the room. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. Her knees trembled and they finally gave up, letting her sit on the floor. She hugged both her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, rocking herself. The sight of her made Harry feel chills on his spine. Seeing her downfall was a huge stab on his chest. He knew he could go now but he couldn't stand leaving her. Ginny would always be Ginny. His Ginny. The face of the innocent, thoughtful girl he fell in love with years ago came flashing back on his mind. And now she was shattered, crying her heart out because of HIM._

_He couldn't stand it anymore so he sat with her, cupping her face with her hands and wiping her tears with his thumb._

"_It's for the best, Gin," he said calmly but Ginny shook her head even before he finished._

"_No…" she said, her voice as desperate and low as air._

"_After this, we won't hurt each other anymore." he soothed, hoping she'll finally let go._

"_No…"_

"_We could go on with our lives…happily."_

"_No…"_

"_Ginny, please!" he almost pleaded. "This is for the both of us."_

_Ginny looked at him in the eye. He tried to escape her eyes but she caught them. "Look at me, Harry!" she cupped his face but Harry was still looking down. "I said look at me!" she shouted at him._

_And he finally looked straight into her eyes. The brown eyes he fell in deep love with, HER brown eyes._

_At that moment, he felt like kissing her would fix everything. He wanted to touch, and hold her, and tell her that everything's gonna be alright._

_But he shouldn't, he thought because this is the only moment he can get and he wanted to do and finish what he came here for. To finish his goal: ending their relationship._

"_Baby—,"_

_Ginny cut him off with her index finger. "Ssshhh… I love you, Harry. Please don't leave me._

"_We can't do this anymore, Gin," he said, his sight going down again._

_She cupped his face again. "But we can, Harry. Please…let's not let this thing –whatever it is– come between us."_

"_Ginny, I really don't want this to happen but we have to let it go…"_

"_No, Harry! We promised! YOU promised! And I did too. I won't break my promise, Harry. I'm not letting you go. I WILL not let you go… Baby, I–, I just can't! I can't live without you!" she shook her head._

"_Baby, you're making it hard for us!"_

_Ginny looked at him with a serious face. "Do you not love me anymore?"_

_Harry wanted to answer her so badly and take all the pain away but then again, he couldn't. He would spoil everything. He remained speechless._

_She looked at him. "Tell me you never loved me, I'll let you go then."_

_"Gin! You know I can't do that!"_

_"Then why should we break up?" she said mockingly, "if you loved... me?"_

_Harry couldn't take it anymore. He can't see her like this anymore... all because of him._

_Ginny gasped when she heard his words. She never thought she would take what she said seriously. "I never loved you, Gin. I never did and never will. I'm sorry if I let it go this far. I just didn't know howto break it to you. You were just too... fragile. I'm sorry." he looked away._

_Ginny was defeated. She stood up and had her back to him, and sobbed softly._

_Harry faced her and tried to stick his lips to her- for a last, sweet kiss but Ginny pushed him away. "Don't. Just go, Harry."_

"_Gin-"_

"_NO! GO!"_

_Harry sighed and a tear fell. "Goodbye, Ginny."_

_=End of Flashback_

That was it- remembering Harry.

Ginny... without him...

**So that's the end! please R&R! What do you want to say? Do you want me to continue or what? Just review and tell me!**

**-K...**


End file.
